1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally directed to cardiopulmonary circulation, and more specifically, to systems and methods that can enhance cardiopulmonary circulation during ventricular fibrillation, an asystolic condition, or sudden cardiac arrest.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Cardiac arrest and other cardiac health ailments are a major cause of death worldwide. Various resuscitation efforts aim to maintain the body's circulatory and respiratory systems during cardiac arrest in an attempt to save the life of the victim. These efforts have a limited success rate, and cardiac arrest, among other conditions, continues to claim the lives of victims.